Blood and Iron
MA: Monarch Actual to all call signs, Heliosats are providing coverage, multiple November Opposing Forces moving on grid Charlie 7, how copy? M2: This is Monarch two, SPHINX is clear, are you sure? M4: Monarch four here, clearance to observe Heliosats? MA: Sovereign says no, there's interloping Creepers, Sovereign wants security up. Clean Sphinx, check your lines for a back hack. M3: This is Monarch three, SPHINX is chattering. Sending in drone assets. M4: Monarch four reporting, sentries are chattering! (4.5521s) M4-1: This is Monarch four-one, I see Necros on our north quarter, requesting directing fire support! MA: Monarch actual to four-one, mortars are opening in five minutes, prepare suppressive fire. SA: This is Sovereign to Monarch call signs, Charlie company is moving out of reserve to your position MA: Monarch two and three report activity? (2.4671s) M3: Monarch three to monarch actual, multiple Necros personnel moving on our perimeter, sentries are chattering, opening fire! (3.2513s) (16.7809s) MA: Monarch two? Monarch two, report? (19.9081s) MA: Monarch two has gone silent, anybody have eyes on Monarch two? M4-2: Monarch four-two, I see Monarch two going loud, I'm getting interference though (4.6065s) (3.2513s) MA: Land lines are still loud, Monarch Two, SITREP? (2.4205s) M2: This is Monarch two, War Net is down, we have confirmed creepers, multiple personnel are breaching our defensive lines, Monarch actual, assist? (6.3055s) M2: Monarch Two, this is Sovereign, I'm directing ANGLICO Ef-Cee Team two-four to your position, bunker down M5: Mortars are loud, engaging fire mission! FIRE (4.3093s) (6.4112s) M4-1: Fire effective, fire for effect! M2: Word on ANGLICO? MA: ETA in four T22: This is Tiger 22, en route, I have eyes on the DZ. Guns guns guns. (4.2315s) T22: Rifle-1, Rifle-1! (2.8032s) T22: Mud, 11 'o' clock, MANPADS! T22: Lance-2! T22: Splash, RADAR lock clear! M2-3: Armour sighted, lasing! (6.3001s) T22: Target captured, Rifle-1! (1.9034)s EXPLOSION (3.2456s) M2-3: Good effect on target, I see lots of secondaries! FCT2-4: Ef-Ce Team two-four on the ground, moving to position UNINTELLIGIBLE > COMBAT? FCT2-4: Targets marked with blue smoke, call signs, give 'em hell! B-2: Bloodhound 2 on station, I see the smoke, coming into strafing run UNINTELLIGIBLE > THUNDER? B-2: Guns, Guns, Guns. FCT2-4: Fire ineffective, requesting use of heavy ordnance B-2: Discords live, Discords live! (7.5201s) SILENCE (8.6088s) FCT2-4: Fire effective, multiple targets down M2-3: Enemy combat ineffective, I see multiple survivors falling back UNINTELLIGIBLE > SHOUTING? M2: Monarch two calling for CasEvac, multiple casualties on the ground MA: Vectoring dropships to your position UNINTELLIGIBLE > SCREECHING? M3-1: Hostile contacts! Monarch Actual, request anti-armour support! B-2: Bloodhound-2 on station, requesting target< M3-1: Targets marked, clear for fire! B-2: Iron Rain, inbound! UNINTELLIGIBLE > CHEERING? UNINTELLIGIBLE > SCREECHING? M3-1: Strike effective, I see the fuckers bleeding on the ground SA: Monarch, what's the situation down there? MA: Enemy forces are falling back, we held. SA: Well, I'm vectoring a resupply to your area. You're pulling the night shift. Do you think you can hold the night? MA: Sir, we're shit eating Marines that drink blood and piss napalm. We can hold the line SA: Oorah